HHSMB meet ReiKai Tanti!
by Moonlightsky31
Summary: hehe lets just say that Yusuke & the gang join my school's marching band... it's too funny and if ya wanna see Hiei in a drum off, i suggest you read this! CHAPTER3 is up, CHAPTER4 will be by the end of the day!
1. The first meeting

The Spirit Detectives Join Hicksville Marching band!!  
  
By: Jess Pete  
  
Jess Pete: Hey I'm writing this based on my marching band. I don't own any of the characters because the characters are either from Yu Yu Hakusho or from my actual marching band, so yea.. I don't think I can claim anyone... lol.  
Yusuke: You can claim me.. For your lover!!!  
Jess Pete: Ohhh you know I want you too! That's why I didn't put keiko in this fic, or else I would have to put you with her... BUT IT'S MY TURN TO HAVE YOU!!  
::Keiko goes crying off::  
Jess Pete: HEY! I've given you two stories with him so far, it's my turn!!!  
Yusuke: Oh well! I get you that's all that matters!!!  
Keiko: YUSUKE YOU JERK!!!  
Jess Pete: Anyway... I'm gonna start the story now!

Chapter one: Welcome to the band!  
  
"Welcome to Marching Band." Said the band director, Mr. Chad Wyman. "Marching band is a very great thing to join, and if you're not in it, you'll probably fail my band class." We all laughed, knowing it was true, as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Botan, Sazuka, Jin, Genkai, and Koenma formed sweat drops on the back of their heads. "We have three rules to follow in this marching band. Always look at who's talking to you, Do as your told the first time, and ALWAYS BE ON TIME! Now what does on time mean Vets?"  
"Always be 15 minutes to a half an hour early." All the vets said, sounding as if they were in a cult. The yu yu hakusho gang gulped, as if they were frightened by this all. I started laughing hysterically. Oh, by the way, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Jess Pete. I'm in the color guard. I do everything, weapons and flag and dance. So yea, I'm just jess pete. I'm the high tosser basically, and I used to be in the actual marching part of the band with the saxophone section, and I still play sax. They use my sax as an extra sax incase one breaks! Hehe. Anyway... I'll continue with the story, just letting ya know a lil about the narrator!  
"Very good. As long as you remember those three rules, you'll be good. Well, we'll add more rules as we go along." Mr. Wyman said, laughing. "Now here is the rest of your staff. We have Mr. Caruso, who is the percussion instructor, Lindsey, who is the guard instructor, and Bill who is in charge of Visuals, and occasionally the guard. Now, all newbies..." He says, staring at the Yu Yu gang. "... Will report to me immediately so you know where to go. Vets... The Pit in the Band Room, Drum Line on Stage, Wood Winds in the Chorus Room, Brass in the Little Theatre, Color Guard... wherever Lindsey tells you to go... Section Leaders, please come up to introduce yourself for the newbies." He said, directly staring at the Yu Yu Gang, once again. Sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads as they all suddenly sunk back in their seats. the section leaders made their ways to the stage. "Section leaders, address yourself to the newbies."  
"NEWBIE?" Kuwabara screamed out. "I resent that! I am not a Newbie! I am the mighty Kuwabara!"  
"Well, in this band you are just a newbie right now. A band is a group, not one single person, and you will abide to that... Abide? Wow, Big word." Mr. Wyman said, grinning. Everyone started laughing  
"I don't get it." Kurama whispered to Yusuke. "I've used bigger words in my sleep."  
"Anyway, Section leaders, address yourselves now!"  
First, a short girl with brown hair in a pony tail with a light blue hat on stepped forward. "Bonnie. Clarinet Section Leader."  
Then, a taller boy with black Hair & a stronger body stepped forward. "Yo, I'm Mike. Trumpet Section leader."  
Now, an even taller boy with brownish hair and a childish expression walked up and said "Hi." in a high pitched voice. "I'm Zack, Low brass section leader!" He stepped back.  
A girl with brown hair and kind of tall stepped up. "Hi, I'm maria. Since our section leader isn't here and isn't coming back, I've been placed to be section leader."  
A girl with dark hair with a black hat and long shorts stepped up. "Hey, Erin Granville, Sax section leader."  
Then, a skinny young girl with short brownish colored hair stepped forward. "I'm Kristen, captain of the color guard. My co-captain isn't going to be here for a few weeks, but she's tiff. Ok..."  
Then, a boy with dark hair and glasses stepped up. "I'm chris monti, Pit Section Leader."  
Then, a young boy with brown hair and a lankier body than the other boys stepped forward. "I'm Frank, I'm the drum line section leader."  
Then, two more girls walked up together, one of them shorter, thinner, and wearing tighter clothes while the other was a little bigger wearing looser clothes. "And I'm Liz, One of your Drum Majors." The smaller one said.   
"And I'm Erika, the other Drum major." The other one said. They both saluted, and turned around giggling.  
"Well, there's your section leaders. Everyone Dismissed except for Drum Majors, Section Leaders, and Newbies." After all the other people cleared out, the color guard waited outside to get instructions from their instructor. I couldn't help myself, but peek inside. There was this one boy that I couldn't keep my eyes off of. He was tall, lean, and had these beautiful brown eyes that just captivated me. As I was leaving the room, I saw him catch a glance at me. He was wearing a yellow tank top with blue pants that hugged around his ankle. His hair was gelled up, and if you looked at it, it almost looked as though he had Whitish highlights in it. I stared in the window, looking at the back of his head. I could hear everything that was going on.  
"Well, Lord Enma had sent me a letter that he wanted you guys to experience something, well, this is perfect experience." Mr. Wyman said. As he spoke, he turned on a Drum Corp tape. "This is the top level of marching band, called a drum corp. You guys won't have as hard of a show as them though." He stopped that tape, and put in the marching band's tape from last year, Elements of Jazz. They all watched it, looking a little bored. "Well, this is more practically, except this year's show is the hardest show this school experienced."  
"Blah Blah Blah... It doesn't look so hard. We've been through worse than anything we can do during this." The young boy I've been intoxicated with said.  
"Let me guess, Hot headed, cause for trouble, denial... You must be Yusuke. I've heard a lot about you." Yusuke frowned at him.  
"Yea Yea wyman... whatever."  
"Ok, so what do you guys play?"  
Nobody spoke... everyone just looked at each other. "Um..." Everyone said.  
"Great... now you got to learn how to play as well. Let see..." He looked at a young girl with Bright Blue hair and Pink eyes. She wore a pink Kamino and her hair was up in a pony tail. "You, with the blue hair." The girl looked up.  
"Oh, me?"  
"You're the only person with blue hair here, aren't you?" Wyman said. "The only person with blue hair I know!"  
"Hey! I used to have blue hair Mr. Wyman, remember?" The young girl Kristen said, looking innocently at the large teacher.  
"What's your name, girl?" He said, completely ignoring Kristen.  
"Botan's the name. Spirit detective assistant and Ferry Girl of the River Styks. I also bring ghosts to the spirit world..."  
"Yea yea yea... you're going to go to the color Guard. You look like you've got enough spirit to help them."  
"Excuse me, but all of us have great spirit energy." Kurama said.  
"Yea, WHAT HE SAID! If the person with the most spirit should be the one in colorguard than I, Kazuma Kuwabara should be in color guard!"  
"Sorry, but we don't have any other guys in the color guard, so I'm not putting one in. And whatever you mean by spirit energy doesn't matter here."  
"But you said spirit you moron." Said a smaller man, black hair completely spiked up. "And if that's so, than Kuwabara is the weakest of all of us."  
"Shut up you little punk! I could beat you down so hard that you'd go crying to your mommy, if you even have a mommy!" Kuwabara said in defense.  
"Both of you, shut up! When I meant Spirit I meant that she could probably smile while she's performing!" Mr. Wyman said, staring at them. "I'm definitely not putting you two in the same section."  
"Whatever." Hiei said. "I don't care. It's not my problem. Hn."  
"Ok.. So this is what I'm going to do... Botan, you're going to be in Color Guard. Kurama, you will play the flute..."  
"HA! Kurama gets the girlie instrument." Yusuke said, laughing.  
"Fine by me. I played a little bit of flute in my high school." Kurama said. "When I wasn't making potions, I decided to take an instrument so that people would be mindful to me."  
"Kuwabara will be playing the Baritone in the low brass section."  
"YEA! Kuwabara gets the big instrument!" Kuwabara said excitedly.  
"Yukina, you will play Clarinet. Sazuka will play..."  
"You cannot say my name unless you put the word beautiful before it. I am the beautiful sazuka, the strongest demon the world ever created." Suddenly, Sazuka got bumped on the head, as he knocked over.   
"I thought I taught you a lesson you dumb oaf." A young woman said, pink flowing hair, big auburn eyes, very thin and beautiful. She was wearing an aqua shirt with a pair of Jean shorts.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
"I'm genkai, in my younger form you idiot. Don't give me away for being old or else I'll be forced to kill you."  
"OOO Genkai... you're hair looked pinker than usual..." Sazuka said, with a sweat drop on the back of his forehead trying to play it cool.  
"Anyway... the 'beautiful Sazuka' will be playing the trumpet." Wyman said.  
"Great... more ego's in the trumpet section." Someone said in the background.  
"Hiei will be playing the snare drum in the drum line." Wyman said.  
"Hn..." Hiei responded.  
"Genkai will be in the pit, playing mallet instruments with Yusuke." Wyman continued on.  
"Great, another session with the old hag over there." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up, dimwit." She responded to him.  
"Dimwit... I like that." Wyman said, laughing. "You don't mind me making that a nickname do you Yusuke?"  
"Yea I think I do mind."  
"Ok Dimwit." Wyman said. "Jin, You'll be playing the saxophone."  
"Yippie. The wind instruments are always a specialty especially for a wind master like me. I feel a nice wind coming in now." He said, his ears wiggling as he spoke.  
"Riiight..." Wyman said. "Anyway, and finally, Koenma, you will be the new drum major, so that we have three." Suddenly, Koenma's teenage head had gone back to the baby head from shock.  
"Hey pacifier breath, you head has shown your true self again." Yusuke commented.  
"Oh man." He said, pulling his Jr. Hat down, as he took it off, revealing his teenage head again.  
"Now, I expect all of you to behave." He said, especially glaring at Yusuke and Hiei. "Now your section leaders will take you for the day as well as your instructors and I. You will not join the actual band until your ready to perform. The band hasn't learned music or how to march yet, everything is just basics and sight right now, so while they learn advanced basics, you'll learn the basic basics." He looked around... then walked away. "I'm such an idiot." He said, walking out of the door. 


	2. Basics

Chapter 2: Basics  
  
(I'm writing this chapter in script form, it's a lot easier than paragraph... It'll also be shorter and I know we all want that! This chapter would probably take up double the chapter if I would have done it regularly, just b/c everyone knows I get carried away & I write forever!!! so here we go!)  
  
(In a classroom, Bonnie is with Yukina trying to teach her how to play clarinet.)  
Bonnie: Ok, here's the basic fingering chart. ::hands Yukina fingering chart:: You basically get how to play the instrument, now all you have to do is learn how to play the actual notes.  
(Yukina starts playing everything perfectly!)  
Bonnie: Wow, you are catching on really quick with this.  
Yukina: I didn't realize that this was an instrument! I didn't know what one was! This is just like my heitan at home!  
Bonnie: A Heitan? What's that?  
Yukina: Actually, it looks a lot like this instrument... except it's blue... and I have to keep it in the refrigerator or else it'll melt.  
(Bonnie sweat drops)  
  
(In another class room, Kurama is with Maria)  
Maria: You know, you look like one of my friends.  
Kurama: Really? What is this gentleman's name?  
Maria: Oh.. No you misunderstand... my friend is a girl.  
Kurama: Oh... well, anyway. (Picks up flute and plays a little bit.)  
Maria: I thought none of you could play instruments.  
Kurama: Well, I played a little bit, but I wasn't very good for my school's band.  
Maria: Well, You're doing pretty good.  
Kurama: Yea, just playing nothing. Once you give me music I have no idea what I'm doing.  
(Maria sweat drops)  
Maria: Ok, play an Ab.  
(Kurama plays a C#.)  
Maria: This is going to take a while...  
  
(In yet another class room, Erin and Jin are in a room together.)  
Erin: so let me show you the fingerings for the saxophone  
Jin: Whoo-ie! This is gonna be fun! More fun than when I faught urameshi... man he's a crazy one. I faught him and I was up and down and all around and WHOOOO!  
Erin: ::shock:: Wow... did u do that all in one breath?  
Jin: Yea, most of the time I do... I like to talk really fast and I'm all over the place!  
Erin: ::totally turned on:: Really... wow you'll have great breath support on the saxophone... and with other things if you know what I mean.   
(Erin leans over to try to kiss him, and Jin backs away)  
Jin: Geeze! I thought I was crazy you don't make lips go boom in your face like that yet! I need to learn this or else I'm in a deep pile of lad shit if ya know what I'm talking about!  
Erin: ::looks bored:: Uh huh... right... anyway...  
Jin: You're very pretty my lass but we must be getting to this first... we've got all night to do that.  
Erin: ::more excited again:: Ok sounds fun to me. Ohh we're gonna have so much fun bouncing here and there and whooo I'm all over the place!  
Jin: ::confused:: She's starting to sound like me! I LIKE IT!

(WOAH.... anyway... In yet another completely different classroom, Mike Cerro and Sazuka...)  
Sazuka: Excuse me, it's BEAUTIFUL Sazuka!  
(Riiight... anyway... Sazuka is about to learn trumpet)  
Mike: Ok, lets start with Buzzing. Go like this. (Puts lips together and makes a buzzing noise.)  
Sazuka: No way,   
Mike: Really... why not.  
Sazuka: Because I do not look beautiful doing that.  
Mike: Wow... anyway... why are you here then? Wyman send you here to piss me off? Go figure.  
Sazuka: Whatever. I am Beautiful Sazuka, and I can do anything!  
(Picks up trumpet and starts playing a circus tune.)  
Mike: Not bad... but not nearly as good as me.  
Sazuka: I WILL BE THE BEST!  
  
(Moving away from that situation... lets go to find Kuwabara and Zack)  
Zack: So lets start learning this... ok... go like this   
(Makes his lips go together to make a buzzing noise, and makes it. Kuwabara puts his lips together and just spits.)  
Zack: ::in high pitch voice:: No! That's wrong! Try again!  
(Kuwabara puts lips together and spits again.)  
Zack: O.o;; This is going to take some time...  
Kuwabara: I DON'T GET THIS!!!  
(Zack hits himself on the head.)  
Zack: We've got a lot of work to do...  
(An hour later...)  
Zack: Kuwabara... come on... do this already...  
(Kuwabara puts lips together and makes a noise! ::choir comes in with the a book singing "Haleiluia" with a light shinging down on kuwabara as he looks up to the light.)  
Zack: YOU GOT IT! OH MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY GOT IT!  
Kuwabara: That's because I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, and as long as my love Yukina is here, that's all that matters! I will use the love we share to communicate with her right now...  
  
(Back to Bonnie and Yukina)  
Bonnie: Since you already know how to play clarinet, lets just talk  
Yukina: Sure. Ok  
Bonnie: Phew... It's so hot in here.  
(Yukina sends in some cold air. Bonnie shocked)  
Yukina: I'm from the Koorime, I'm an ice apparitian.  
Bonnie: Oh... so you got your own built in air conditioner huh? Hahahahaha  
(Yukina doesn't understand why she's laughing.)  
Bonnie: ha...ha...ha... anyway... so do you got a boyfriend?  
Yukina: Nope... Never had one...  
  
(Kuwabara hears conversation, and falls over)  
Zack: Hey, man u ok?  
Kuwabara: SHE DOESN'T THINK I'M HER BOYFRIEND  
Zack: Have you actually asked her out?  
Kuwabara: um... no  
Zack: That's why! Ask her out dude!  
Kuwabara: Ok I will  
Zack: But you gotta make it romantic... so that she gets the hint!  
Kuwabara: Have you ever done it?  
Zack: Sure, I can help you. We'll talk about that later... sleep over my house tonight & I'll help you then, but you gotta learn baritone now.  
  
(Ok... wow... so much marching band happening... anyway... lets move on to another section... maybe... drumline? Hiei and Mr. Caruso are in the drum room in the band room alone. Frank is helping the rest of the drum line.)  
Mr. Caruso: Ok Hiei, lets start you off easy. These are your sticks.  
(Hiei grabs the sticks, suddenly his energy flares, as black and purple energy surround the stick.)  
Mr. Caruso: Ok... that's odd... anyway, you hold the sticks like this.  
(Caruso demonstrates how to hold them over the snare drum. Hiei closes his eyes as his Jagan eye glows as the sticks hold up by themself the exact way that Caruso holds it.)  
Mr. Caruso: Ok... that's really odd... Ok... so you can hold them without touching them... well... that's sweet! Let me try!  
(Caruso closes his eyes and lets go of the sticks. They fall on the drum.)  
Hiei: Ha... amateur.  
Mr. Caruso: Ok... well, follow what I do then if you think you're so great!   
(Caruso picks up his sticks and starts playing stuff really fast and really good. Sweat is forming on his head as he plays, and he keeps going for about two minutes. The drum line all gather around the drum room, trying to listen to Caruso play.)  
Frank: Wow, that's weird. We all haven't even gotten that far yet... why is he doing that?  
(Caruso is facing them, which means Hiei's back is facing them, so they can't see his sticks floating in thin air.)  
Mr. Caruso: ::screaming as he finishes the last four notes:: THERE! ::relaxing:: TRY DOING THAT! ::huff puff huff puff taking deep breaths::  
Hiei: Ha... pathetically easy.  
(Starts doing exactly what Caruso did. Wyman walks into the band room and sees the entire drum line around the percussion room.)  
Wyman: What's going on out here?  
Frank: The new kid rocks!  
Wyman: Move out of the way, let me see this. He can't be that good compared to me and Caruso.  
(Entire drum line starts coughing purposely)  
Wyman: funny, you guys are a bunch of comedians.  
(Puts frank in head lock as he watches and listens.)  
Wyman: Shit...  
(Drum line all goes "ohhhhhhhhhhh" Wyman sitting there smirking.)  
Wyman: oh you guys tell anyone I just said that expect to be coming to each practice two hours early and run around the track.  
(Drum line laughs)  
Hiei: Seriously, for someone who's trying to beat me, it isn't working.  
(Hiei kept going, adding more onto the song, sounding amazing.)  
Hiei: And just remember, this is my first time trying this. Moron.  
(Caruso has a vacant expression on his face. Wyman goes into the Percussion room.)  
Wyman: Hiei, at least pretend like you're trying, like try putting your hands on your sticks to make it look realistic. It's only July and you're stuck with us until November!  
(Caruso looked very confused.)  
Wyman: oh yea, that's right. I didn't tell the staff that Hiei, Kurama, Jin, Sazuka, & Yukina are all demons... opps... must have slipped my mind.  
(Caruso falls down, legs up in the air, drum then falling on top of him.)  
Hiei: Looks like the Mediocre drummer needs a new drum.  
Wyman: Be easy on him Hiei, or else I'm gonna take over.  
Hiei: And what could you possibly do to scare me?  
(Wyman picks up a drum and some sticks. The sticks start glowing a chocolate color)  
Hiei: Your spirit energy has bits of chocolate in it... I've never seen any power like that since Chu during the dark tournament... except he had alcohol in it  
Wyman: Well, try a little of this.  
(Wyman's energy increased as he played, growing more intense with each hit. The drum line stood outside, in amazement with wyman, since he was covered with a Chocolate coated (haha) ora around him as he put all he got into this one melody.)  
Hiei: Your skill is much better than Caruso over there.  
(Caruso was still laying on the floor, he seemed confused.)  
Caruso: Impossible... this... is... impossible...  
Wyman: ::as he's still playing, he said::He'll eventually knock out of it... he did the same thing the first time I faced him.  
(The melody finally wrapped up, with motions going up and down and adding a few vocals in as well.)  
Hiei: this will be simple. Not nearly as simple as Caruso's style, but still easy.  
(Hiei started it off, his tempo much faster than Wyman's. Wyman looked at him in astonishment.)  
Hiei: You have to remember, my Jagan eye may not be natural, but it give me exactly what I need!  
(Hiei finishes Wyman's last few measures completely perfect, better than what Wyman played.)  
Wyman: I must admit hiei, all you need is a good kick in the ass and your good to go.  
  
(Anyway... lets move on to another section... lets finish off with the percussion while we're in the mainstream... all you gotta do is walk around to the band room. We've got Chris monti helping Yusuke and Genkai... Oh boy...)  
Yusuke: Let me get this straight, I'm gonna look like a fag and hit pieces of metal with two sticks?  
(Genkai hit's Yusuke over the head with a mallet.)  
Yusuke: Ow! What was that for you old hag! Take a hint grandma!  
Genkai: Shut up dimwit! Let the boy teach you. There's obviously a reason you're here so get used to it!  
Monti: Ok... anyway. You hold the mallet like this.  
(Genkai picked up her mallet and started playing it the marimba in front of her. She looked at the music and played better than monti did. She moved aggressively up and down the marimba, playing swiftfully.)  
Monti: Ok... yusuke, hold the mallet like this.  
Genkai: Monti, go away. Go help the other pit members that suck. I got this covered.  
Monti: I'm section leader! ME! I'M SECTION LEADER! I WILL TEACH!  
Genkai: GO TEACH SOMEWHERE ELSE!  
(Genkai formed a spirit gun in her trusty right index finger and fired a shot at monti)  
Yusuke: Hey you crazy hag, the boy was trying to help!  
Monti: I'm going I don't have to put up with you. You think just because you're pretty that you can take advantage of me!  
Yusuke: Don't worry monti, stay!  
(Monti put his head down and walked out of the room, going into the band office.)  
Genkai: Ok, now you will Balance all your spirit energy onto the end of your Mallet.  
Yusuke: You're crazy you old bitch! That has nothing to do with Mallets!  
Genkai: don't try me Yusuke. I'm young again and I can sure as hell beat your ass down.  
Yusuke: YOU WISH YOU OLD BITCH!  
(Yusuke pointed his spirit gun at her)  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!  
(Genkai jumped to the side, as the energy totally blew up the wall by the windows. Wyman came running in.)  
Wyman: NEED I REMIND YOU, I DIDN'T THINK I NEEDED TO CLEARLY STATE THIS RULE SINCE IT DOESN'T APPLY TO EVERYONE BUT NO SPIRIT WEAPONS! MY GOD HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIX THIS OR EXPLAIN THIS TO ANYONE!  
(Wyman, pissed off, walks out of the room and into the band office, seeing monti.)  
Monti: She hurt me... Hold me Wyman  
(Wyman, freaked out, walks out of the room. He uses his spirit energy to seal monti in the band office all alone so nobody can go in there.)  
Wyman: At least that'll hold him for 15 minutes or so...  
(Wyman looks back at the barrier, seeing monti repeatedly running into the barrier, repeatedly saying "Don't go, Wyman!")  
Wyman: Pathetic... Oh well.   
(Wyman reaches out into the barrier, grabbing a piece of chocolate, and walking away as eating the chocolate.)  
Yusuke: I told you so you old hag...  
Genkai: Dimwit...  
Wyman: I'm gonna teach you guys how to play, so get ready to experience some severe pain.  
(Yusuke gulps while Genkai stays calm)  
  
(Anyway... since it is the wymanator teaching them, nothing interesting will be happening in the future... except random outbursts by Yusuke, Genkai hitting him in the back of the head, them calling each other names, and Wyman shooting his chocolate coated energy at them, then them shutting up, and paying attention again... yea yea yea. Now for the last two things I haven't gotten to yet... hm... Guard or Drum major... lets go with drum major, save the best for last anyway... lets go to Koenma & Liz as Erika is conducting the band.)  
Liz: Ok Koenma, stick your hands out like... this!  
(Liz sticks her arms out, her arms more than shoulder width apart, and hands flat. Koenma copies.)  
Liz: Ok, now I'm going to teach you how to do standard 4/4 time signature. There are many that you're going to have to learn. Follow my arms.  
(Liz makes a motion up, then down again, then inside, then to the starting point again, then outward, then to the starting point, and then repeated it all again. Then she started many different ways of going. Koenma followed along, learning each one patiently and easily.)  
Koenma: This is cool... like me. I'm cool  
Liz: Ok... anyway. Ready to go into the band room?  
Koenma: Cool.  
  
(Wow... this was probably the easiest, non-violent, less comical part of this entire fan fiction... anyway... since Liz is doing her job, lets just go to the guard now. Me, Kristen, and Botan are standing on the field, off to the side away from the guard.)  
Kristen: Ok... lets first teach you the parts of a flag. This is a nerd. ::points at a little round thing at top:: There's two of these on the flag. One on top, one on bottom. ::Me, in a vanna white style points at both nerds.:: This is the silk. ::points at silk:: This is the pole ::points at pole.:: Ok... Now that's it.  
Botan: Ok then! Lets get cracking! When do I learn to toss?  
Kristen: Unless you wanna be like Jess over here and hit yourself on the head, lets do something else first.  
(I have sweat drop on my head.)  
Me: HEY! That's soo not fair! It was only once and I was laughing! (Grabs rifle) plus, I was doing rifle then! (Starts spinning) I WILL REDEEM MYSELF!!! (I toss my rifle for a quad, and miss, yet again.) I WILL GET IT!! AGH!!! (I walked away, escaping back into the building.  
Botan: Does this always happen?  
Kristen: Yea, she'll get over it. Ok, let's learn how to do drop spins! RIGHT SHOULDER!  
(Botan goes to right shoulder.)  
Kristen: You're catching on quickly! Ok, now follow along with me.  
(Kristen does drop spins, as botan copies her exactly. They look at each other, dropping the flags. They go to touch each others shoulders, and bounced back.)  
Kristen & Botan: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!  
(They both look at each other, and a sweat drop appears on the back of their head)  
  
Ok, lets have a quick recap on where all the sections are right now...

(Flash to Bonnie and Yukina laughing)  
Yukina: Boys are dumb  
Bonnie: Yea... they really are...  
  
(Flash to Kurama and Maria)  
Maria: So... you're really a guy?  
Kurama: Yes, how many more times are you planning on asking me that.  
Maria: Um... until you admit you're a girl... because you really look like one.

(Flash to Erin and Jin)  
Erin: Ohh.. Harder... harder!!! OHHHH OHHHHH!!!  
(they're both sweaty, all over each other. Fierce wind starts up.)  
Jin: Ok.. Whoooo you're all over the place  
Erin: Ohhhh  
Jin: Ohhhh  
  
(... NEXT flash  
Kuwabara: So you give her flowers?  
Zack: Yes  
Kuwabara: What if they prick her?  
Zack: Then you can prick her if ya know what I mean... haha!

(.......... To the drumroom... please)  
::Hiei is sitting on a drum, sleeping while Caruso sits there, reapeating "Impossible.... it's... impossible..." Hiei wakes up, punching him in the face::  
Hiei: Shut up, I'm sleeping you oversized oaf.  
  
(To Wyman, Genkai, and Yusuke)  
Wyman: YOU'RE A SLACKER! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH YOU!  
(Yusuke sits there.)  
Yusuke: Give me a break old man! We've been working straight for half an hour! Give me a freaking break!  
Wyman: Haven't you heard of a Gush and Go?  
Yusuke: No, haven't you heard of dehydration.  
Wyman: You wanna see dehydration? WAIT TILL BAND CAMP! THIS IS NOTHING!  
(Genkai sitting in the corner, doing nothing)  
Yusuke: Why does she have to do nothing?  
Wyman: Because unlike you, she listened and she knows how to play! She has 10 more minutes here, then I'm sending her with the rest of the pit!  
Yusuke: By the way grandma, how did you learn how to play anyway.  
Genkai: I needed something to do on rainy days.  
(Yusuke sweat drops)  
Yusuke: You know what, I'm not dealing with this! I'm leaving.  
Wyman: No your not! (Grabs Yusuke's ear.) Let's sit your ass down, (Wyman drags him over, then suddenly see's an ear in his ear.) AH!  
Yusuke: Relax old man, I'm over here (at the door.) I'm taking a break, go away. (Jumps out of room.)

(Flash to monti, still walking into barrier)  
Monti: Wyman, I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you...

(O..K.. Anywho... To Koenma... he's in the little theatre and the brass section, Liz trying to follow his conduction.)  
Koenma: I can't do this!  
Liz: YES YOU CAN! Try following me!  
(They switch spots. Koenma follows along and everything is going better.)  
  
(Flash to Kristen and Botan)  
(Kristen is clapping her hands, as botan spins in time with her)  
Kristen: That's good, try not to cut the angle though. Man... just like me.  
(They start doing drop spins together.)  
  
(Flash to me.)  
Me: I will show them... I'm not just a hopeless dimwit.  
(Suddenly, I run into someone.)  
Me and person: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! GEEZE!  
(We both look at each other.)  
Me: ::thinking:: It's him... it's Yusuke...


	3. End of first rehursalBefore 2nd

Chapter 3  
  
(Going back to paragraphs... I figured there is too much to just write out for sections, so yea... here's chapter 3, enjoy!)  
  
Oh...my...god... It's Yusuke. Yusuke. I need to find out more about this boy. He's so... I don't know. I can't explain it. He looks at me, and I just feel tingly all over. "Oh, sorry about that, this marching band shit really does stuff to you."  
"Tell me about it." I said. "Look at my arm." I rolled up my sleeves, revealing bruises of all different shades and colors.  
"You did that all just here?" He asked me. He looked in complete shock.  
"Ha, yea I did. But I guess that's just what happens when you start doing weapon in color guard."  
"Ah... in the color guard." He said, as he looked me up and down. "That must be fun. I guess you met Botan then." He laughed. "Ah, can't wait to see these bruises all over her." Botan? I...they...no... they can't be...  
"Ha... yea. I know Botan. I was helping her learn how to spin." He looked at me, wow was my body trembling.  
"Really? How's she doing? Knock her lights out yet?"  
I laughed awkwardly. "Nah, she's doing pretty good, actually. Yea, Kristen was just totally humiliating me by telling Botan these stupid stories about what I've..." Oh shit, good job Jess. Just totally gave him the wrong impression about me. He probably thinks I'm horrible.  
"Ha, nothing could be more humiliating than the things I've done." He said, laughing. "Here, lets get out of here." He said, as we started walking towards the door. "By the way, what's your name?"  
"I'm Jess. But everyone calls me Jess Pete."  
"Really? Why?" He said, laughing. I laughed back and pushed him on the arm.  
"Because they cut each part of my name in half."  
"Ah, well I'm Yusuke. But I guess everyone will be calling me Yusk Ura." I laughed at him.  
"Don't make fun of me!" I said, pushing him as he snicked, as he opened the door for me.  
  
"Well, that's the end of rehearsal tonight." Mr. Wyman said, as everyone was gathered in the orchestra room, band, guard, percussion, drum majors, everyone! "Our next practice isn't until next week, so I suggest that everyone gets together to look over their parts and everything before the next rehearsal. If we have to go back..."  
"We won't be moving forward." Bill interrupted, laughing. "Plus, we'll be learning how to march next practice." The marching band laughed, as the yu yu gang all looked at each other.  
"Hold on a second." Kuwabara interrupted. "You mean we gotta actually move when we play?"  
"Der, that's why it's called a 'Marching Band'" Bill said, as Wyman, Caruso, & Lindsey all looked each other, laughing. The rest of the band laughed too.  
"Ok, drum majors, get them out of here." Wyman said, Liz grabbed Koenma's arm and pushed him towards everyone. "Oh yea, and everyone, if you didn't know, this is Koenma, our new drum major. I guess he's releasing you tonight."  
Koenma gained his composure again, and looked around. Liz stood behind him, with Erika on the other side. "Just tell them they did a good job, like I showed you before."  
"Alright, everyone did a super cool job tonight. We'll see you next week. Ok... um... detail, aten-hut!" He said, sounding very confused. Everyone closed their feet, bringing their arms down, strongly, picked their heads up, and gained a posture. "Alright, go. Oh yea, will the newbies come up here, that means Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Sazuka, Jin, Yukina, & Genkai. People assigned to watch the newbies must wait outside the band office for them."  
They all walked to Koenma, and they all went into the band office, where all the section leaders and instructors were. "I got a full report on your progress. Everyone is doing alright, except for Yusuke... wait... where is Yusuke?" Everyone looked around, not seeing him there.  
"He left some time ago, remember Mr. Wyman." Genkai replied, as Wyman nodded. "Hm... well, I guess I'll be telling Mike Casey that he doesn't have to worry about having yusuke stay at his home. Anyway, if your section leader was the same sex as you, you'll be staying with them, so that means Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Suzaku, & Kurama will be staying with their section leaders."  
"Excuse me, Mr. Wyman, but my section leader is a girl." Kurama said softly.  
Wyman looked at him. "And... you're a girl too... I don't see the problem."  
"I do... because I am infact a male... a male demon. Ever hear of Youko Kurama?" Kurama said.  
"Yes, but no way you can possibly be him. If you're a guy, then prove it!" Wyman said. Kurama lifted up his shirt, revealing his perfect six pack. "Ok, I'll have to figure out a place for you to stay. Hiei & Yusuke were having problems with their section leaders, so they got reassigned."  
"It's not my fault that the incompetant jerk didn't know what he was doing." Said hiei, smirking. "Frank just didn't expect it coming. He was weak, and it's a kill or be killed world."  
"Wait... what did you do, Hiei?" Said Botan, in shock.  
"Well, after I finished with Wyman over there, I was brought back to the drum line. Frank was giving me an attitude, so I didn't do anything that bad... I only released the dragon of the darkness flame."  
"YOU KILLED YOUR SECTION LEADER?" Botan screamed. "YOU'RE NOT PERMITTED TO KILL ANY HUMAN!"  
"Relax. I didn't kill him. I just released it to prove a point. The drum line just got burned up a bit."  
"Anyway, Koenma, you'll be staying with vinny toto, that way you have erika nearby. Genkai will be staying with Krysta Witte. Jin will be staying with Joe Bodnar. The people that all of you will be staying with are waiting outside." Wyman said. "They'll introduce themselves to you."  
They all walked out the door, as a bunch of people were standing there. Someone hit Kuwabara on the back. He was very tall, had dark brown hair and squinty eyes. "Ha, You're a funny one there. You're gonna fit right in with this band. What's your name?"  
"He's Kuwabara." Another voice said, as he looked around and saw Zack. "You ready to go buddy?" He said, putting his arm around his shoulder.  
"Go where?" The taller boy said.  
"My house, he's sleeping over. I gotta teach him baritone and how to get this one really hot chick. So which one is she Kuwabara?" Kuwabara looked around, looking for Yukina. He saw her, as the crowd started drifting apart as she stood there.  
"Her..." he said, smirking. "Don't worry Yukina, my love. I will woo you."  
"Hey, Mike casey, where's your buddy?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm not... exactly sure..."  
"Hey are you supposed to be with Urameshi?" Kuwabara added.  
"Yusuke Urameshi? Yea that's the guy."  
"Oh he ran off... u don't have to worry about him though. Wyman doesn't seem to be. Nobody really is... he's a great fighter so nothing bad will happen." Kuwabara said.  
"Well, anyway Mike Casey, you can come hang out with us if you'd like." Zack said. "That way Kuwabara knows someone else from the low brass section."  
"Sure, why not." He said, swinging his arm, as the three of them started walking to the door.  
"Hold on a second." A voice said. The three guys turned around and Wyman stood there. "Zack, could you take another guy?" Wyman said, as kurama walked up to them.  
"Sure!" Zack said, as the 4 of them all left the school.  
  
I sat there, as we were on top of the roof of Dutch Lane elementary school. It was so nice, just sitting there, staring at the stars in the sky. I was lying down, as Yusuke was next to me. "I never realized how beautiful the stars were at night." Yusuke said, looking at the sky.  
"I live for moments like this." I said, silently. "It's so beautiful. You have to think how people totally take a sight like this for granted." I sighed, as I started to sit up. "Miracles are things that happen everyday... like me seeing this beautiful sunset, into these stars. Thank you for taking me here, Yusuke." I said, as I turned from him, wiping my eyes.  
"Wait... don't cry." He said, as he crawled in front of me. "I hate seeing you cry... you're too beautiful to cry." He wiped a tear off of my cheek.  
"I'm not beautiful." I said. "I don't get how you could do this for me... I don't get why anyone would want to do this for me. I'm worthless, and I'm not going to do anything good for you."  
"Jess... I barely know you. In fact, I really don't know you at all, except for the things you've told me... but you ARE beautiful. You're crazy not to think that. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He looked into my eyes, as his hand was on my cheek.  
"Yusuke... I don't get you. Why would you want to be with me, when you could have any other girl. You're amazing, and you pick me?"  
"No, Jess... you picked me." He said. "I was lucky enough for that." He closed his eyes, leaned in as he gently caressed his lips on mine. It was soft, sweet, everything I've ever imagined from the moment I laid eyes on him. He pulled back for a second, as he opened his big brown eyes, gazing into my eyes.  
"Yusuke... thank you." I said, as I closed my eyes and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Ok Kuwabara, you got it." Zack said, as Kuwabara finally finished learning the music, the day before practice started up again. "Ok, now let's work on what you would do around Yukina. Show me what me & Mike Casey showed you." Mike Casey looked at him, and smiled.  
"Yea, exactly what we showed you." He said.  
Kuwabara stood up, with a rose in his hand. Zack showed up, as he put on a turquoise wig.  
"Hello Kuwabara." Zack said, trying to be Yukina. He started giggling a little bit.  
"Uh... hi Yukina..." Kuwabara said, nervously. Zack started giggling even more. 'This is rediculous!' Kuwabara thought, as he then pictured Yukina in his head. "Yukina... I want to tell you something." He handed Zack the rose, as he went to take his hand. "Still feels like our first night together. Feels like the first kiss. It's getting better baby. No1 can better this. Still holding on, your still the one. First time our eyes met, same feeling I get. Only feels much stronger. Wanna love you longer. You still turn the fire on. So if you're feeling lonely don't, you're the only one I ever loved. I only want to make it good. So if I love you a little more than I should. Please forgive me. I know not what I do. Please forgive me. I can't stop loving you. Don't deny me. This pain I'm going through. Please forgive me. I need you like I do. Please believe me. Every word I say is true. Please forgive me. I can't stop loving you."  
"Oh Kuwabara! I've waited so long for you to say that!" Said a voice, except it wasn't Zack's voice.  
"... Zack... did you say something?"  
"No... turn around, Kuwabara." He turned around, and saw Yukina standing behind him.  
  
_**Authors note:** Yes, that is "I can't stop loving you" by brian adams in the Kuawbara's little thing. I don't own that :-) I hope you like this chapter... it's not exactly the most hillarious chapter... but I'm putting the next chapter up in a few hours because I'm almost done writing it. Sorry I haven't been able to update any of my fics lately. We just finished Mini band camp yesterday! Ughhh so much work. I'm leaving sunday for band camp, So i'll be manually updating my fics, and then typing them on my computer when I get home! So be ready for my arrival, because I hope to have Promises done before I go to band camp! I have like 2 more chapters to put in... I already wrote one and that'll be up as soon as I update this one!_


	4. First Step

Chapter 4 Marching Rehursal!  
  
"Time to learn how to march!" Said Wyman, as he stepped onto the field. He grabbed his new toy, which was a pully kind of a thing that when it wheeled around, paint came out. He made two yard lines, since the football field wasn't marked yet. "Ok, here's what you do. This is how you mark time." He said, as he stood in place, and lifted his heels off the ground to a beat. I wasn't really paying attention, I knew how to do this already. I wonder if yusuke showed up to practice today? Hm... who knows. Colleen will give me details later.  
"Everyone got that? Now the command for that is, Mark time March..." as Wyman kept going on, trying to explain how to mark time. "Good everyone's got it. Now it's time to march." We spent half an hour standing there, putting our left foot out, keeping it there for a while, and learning how to take our first step.  
"Good! Now, lets get in our block." I was next to Botan and Kristen. He drew two lines, as everyone formed in line to have line by line go. "We're going to be taking 8 steps. I'll have us do a demonstration first. Hm... lets get people up here, we'll have lines going back. Lets have, Clinco, McKian, Cummings, Petersen, Granville, & Ortiz. We all went forward in that order, Chris clinco, Kevin McKian, Matt Cummings, Me, Erin Granville, and Kristine Ortiz. I looked over at Erin, and started laughing.  
"What's so funny, traitor?" Erin said to me, and I laughed even harder. I was a saxophonist my first year in marching band, and ever since I switched to guard, she's been calling me a traitor.  
"Ohhh excuse me... I think I'm interrupting the stares you're getting from the red head back there." Erin looked behind her, as Jin was standing a few lines back, looking at her.  
"Ohhh he's so georgous. His big blue eyes." "Uh uh... yusuke is so much better and you know it!" "No way!" "Oh yea!" "Will you two cut it out!" Kristine said. "Besides, no one is better than him over there." She turned around and saw a young, lanky looking kid. He had brown hair, and he looked over at us for a brief moment, and looked away.  
"HAHA matt?" I said, hardly containing myself. "HAHA ohhh sorry that was good. Remember, matt, mike casey and george are gay together!" I screamed the last part out, just so that they'd hear that.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Mike casey said, surprisingly standing right behind me now, as George and Matt both approached as well.  
"Yea, so did we." Matt and George said at the same time.  
"And? Oh come on you have to admit it... you FLIRT non stop!" "HAHA your funny." George said, as he walked up to me. "Wanna try me?" "Ha, sorry let me go get your girlfriend. STEPH!" I screamed. Steph came on over. She's pretty short, has nice, straight dark hair. She's very pretty, sometimes gets a little out of hand, but then again, who doesn't?  
"Yea?" She said.  
"Your boyfriend is cheating on you with mike casey and matt bower." "Oh man!" She said, giggling. She walked over to him and hit him on the shoulder.  
"OW! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.  
"For being a schmuck." She said, walking back to the end of the line with the guard.  
"Lets learn to march. Now, lets look at the variety of people we have here." Wyman walked over to clinco, putting his arm on him, well, attempting to. "Clinco here has the longest legs in the world." Then he walked over to kevin, putting his other arm on him. "And kevin here, is about half his size." The whole band started cracking up. "Then we got Matt cummings, who is... much larger than both of them, but taller. Then we have, Jess Pete, a guard member..." "...WHO'S A TRAITOR!" Erin interrupted, as throughout the band you heard 'ohhh's' around.  
"...who is a normal sized girl." Wyman said, glaring at Erin. "Who has to march in a different position then the other band members. And then we have Erin, skin and bones. Then we have Kristine who is dedicated who has shorter legs than everyone else here." Everyone laughed. "Now all these students are experienced. Watch them as I do this." He clapped his hand, as we took our first step.  
We all took a first step, going the exact same distances. "Notice how Clinco takes a much smaller step than mckian." Wyman said. "You have to be able to adjust yourself to having the right step." The next line moved up. It was now Jin, Mike Casey, George, Matt, Kuwabara, & Sazuka. "Right, a brass line and Jin." Wyman said.  
"Who'ee top of the mornin' to ya wyman." Jin said, cheerfully.  
"It's 7:00 at night." "So?" Erin said, laughing. "He's like me!" "Oh geeze." Wyman said. "Anyway, take your first steps." Kuwabara fell over. He went to put his right foot out, relalizing it's the wrong foot, so he tried to wrap it to the other side so it looked like his left foot stepped out, and he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Mike Casey, George, & Matt were correct, as their feet were in line, as Sazuka was late, and then had too big of a step and went into a split. Jin just floated himself to the point that the three vets were.  
"Oi Vey do we have work to do. Jin, you have to actually use your feet. You're just like Hiei." Everyone turned around to him, as they saw something glow under his white bandana. They turned away quick, hoping not to get hurt.  
"Oh Wyman, come on you know you wanna have someone fly up in the air in the middle of the show and go 'Who'ee cheer for the Hicksville High School Marching band!' Yes sir" "Riiight... I'll look into that." He snicked to himself. " But in the mean time, listen for once." Jin put a pout on his face, and flew up skyward for a few seconds, then plunged down and grabbed erin and lifted her up into the air. "Enough of the air acrobatics! We're not insured to cover broken backs from falling from mid air!" Jin nodded, and brought himself and Erin back to the ground. "Anyway, Kuwabara, try not tripping over your feet. You might want to step off with the right foot next time." "I did! I thought you said we're stepping off with the left!" "No, I meant right as in correct you moron." "Oh... are you allowed to call me a moron... you are a teacher..." "I can call you whatever the hell I want to call you." Wyman said, laughing.  
"And give us the finger too, right Wyman?" Me and kristine said in unison. "Just like freshman year." We said again. We looked at each other... "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" We screamed at the same time. "Ugh." We both said, again. Everyone started laughing, even Wyman.  
"Ok, so anyway. Sazuka, take a smaller step." Wyman commented. Suddenly, a card went right by Wyman's head, just missing him.  
"I am the beautiful Sazuka, get it right." He said, as he took out a deck of card. "I have plenty more, and I promise I won't miss next time." "You dare threaten me? That's it!" Wyman whipped out his cell phone, as he dialed a number. "Hello? King Enma?" Everyone gasped... King Enma... why is he calling there. "Sazuka just got kicked out of the band... what are you going to do? Uh huh... right... ok... sounds good... bye." Wyman hung it up, as he looked at sazuka. Suddenly, a big bolt of lightning hit right in the center of the field.  
"SAZUKA! GET OVER HERE!" A loud, low voice said from the sky. Sazuka walked to the spot.  
"It's beautiful sazuka." He said, mumbling.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Enma said. "WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?" Suddenly, a big lightning bolt struck right were here was standing. "YOU'LL BE COMING TO SEE ME NOW!" Everyone gulped, as nothing remained of Sazuka. Then they cheered. Occasionally there were the hints of 'Thank god, what a pain in the ass.' "Ok so anyway, lets continue."  
  
Two hours passed of line after line marching 8 steps, as Wyman assigned each section a job to do. Mike Casey & Matt were putting away the podium. I'm walking passed with Kristine, Steph, Jackie Boop, Erin, and Kristen, as we pass them.  
"PULL IT OUT!" "I can't take it out! It's stuck!" "Then push it in, maybe that'll help it come out!" "I can't push it in anymore Mike Casey, I told you! It's STUCK! It's in there, good!" "WELL PULL HARDER! HARDER MATT!" I couldn't control myself, I started laughing. I walked over to them, as they stopped trying to take out a piece of the podium. I walked to Mike Casey and I put my hand on his shoulder. "I really have to teach you guys how to HIDE this kind of stuff... you're going to frighten away all the newbies." I laughed, patting his shoulder as I walked away. Matt didn't particularly like me too much, I can tell. "JESS! He's not... gay!" Kristine said to me, everyone separated from us. I stopped, and I laughed. "What's so funny?" "Haha I know, but it's too much fun to pick on them!" I laughed uncontrollably. I dropped my flag, sabre, and rifle and fell to the floor laughing.  
  
Erin kept walking, as suddenly, she felt a gust of wind blow. 'Oh Jin, where are you?' She thought. Suddenly, the wind picked her up and lifted her into the air. She landed on a cloud, as Jin was sitting in front of her.  
"Oh Jin, I've missed you." She jumped to hug him, when suddenly, she started to fall. Jin used a gush of wind and thrust her into his arms.  
"Careful there missy, you don't wanna fall down there... long way down, dont'cha say?" He said, his big blue eyes shinning at her, while she looked at him, speechless. "I was wondrin if ya wanna sneak out so I can show you a thing or two about fun." He winked at her, as she formed a big grin on her face.  
"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she said, laughing. "I'd love to." She smiled, as she started to kiss him. Slowly, Jin brought her safely to the ground.  
"'Night love. I'll talk come to pick ya up in the am!"  
  
I finally headed away from Kristine, as she put her instrument away, I ran towards the band room. I saw Yusuke in there, as he was pushing the mallets back to their original position. I stood in the doorway, hoping that he'd see me standing there. I was wearing a white tank top, with a pair of light blue shorts, with a matching blue bandana. My hair had been in pigtails all day, and I took them out as I stood in the doorway. Everyone was out already, so I stood there, looking at him.  
He's so incredible. Those muscles, that hair, those eyes, that ass! Ohhh I could fall in love with this boy all over again. Finally, I saw him turn around, and catch a glance over at me. My hair was wavy, as it covered part of my face. It danced around with the breeze coming in through the windows, as he finally stopped pushing.  
He walked towards me, wearing a green muscle tank and a pair of black shorts. His hair wasn't gelled up or anything, and he looked so hot. His deep brown eyes, piercing into my soul. "Hey you." He said to me, as he put his hand around my waist.  
"Hey yourself." I said, as he lightly pecked my cheek. "How was rehursal?" "Sucked." He said. "Wyman's a pain in the ass... he kept coming in to make sure I was still here, the son of a bitch." "Ha, so that's where he kept going." "He kept like, putting his hand on my shoulder... it was... quite odd. He pickin a fight with me babe?" Yusuke said, as he tightened an embrace with me.  
"Nah, your too hot, he just can't keep his hands off ya." I said, as he let go of me, looking at me, disgusted.  
"You have one sick mind." He said.  
"Yea I know, but you gotta love it." "Wanna do something?" "Now?" "No... 3 hours ago." He said.  
"Here's my sign..." I said, laughing. 'Oh god, where's kristen, joe, heller, erin, dana, & david? Haha.' "Huh?" "Forget it... um... I don't care. My parents aren't going to be home for a while, they'll never notice if I come home late." "Not there? I think I just got myself a better idea." He said, smirking.  
  
Jin got off of his bed, looking at joe. He whisked himself into air, and quietly escaped through the open window of his room. He shot up towards the sky, and touched a star. He grabbed it, and suddenly, dropped it. "SHIT! THAT'S HOT!"  
  
Down below...  
  
I was walking with Yusuke, as he kept glancing over at me. He looked kind of shy, and I was too. I didn't know what to say, neither did he. Suddenly, I saw him go to reach for my hand... when.  
BOOM!  
"What the fuck?" Yusuke blurted out, as he bolted towards me as we landed on the ground. "You... saved me!" I said, as I tightened my grip on him.  
"I did?" He said, as he finally realized what happened. "Oh look, want it to remember this by?" He released me for a moment, and picked up the burning object. "It looks like, a star." He said, as he first cooled it down, and handed it to me. "Only one person I know could have done this." He said. He looked up to the sky, and started screaming. "JIN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO KILL ME? OR JESS? WHAT IS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Jin looked down at them, looking in complete shock. "Opps, sorry Urameshi, was just trying to get a star for Erin, but didn't realize how hot it is." He shot down, as he started getting slower as he reached the ground. He was cross legged, floating in air, as he faced me and yusuke. "Mind if I ask what you two are doing out so late?" We looked at each other and blushed. "That's none of your freaking business!" Yusuke screamed.  
"Oh, I see how it is. HAHAHA Yusuke's scared! Hahahaha." "SHUT UP!" He said, punching Yusuke right in the nose.  
"What's going on here?" a familiar voice said, as suddenly we turned around and saw Erin standing there. "Jin, you didn't come to my house, I got worried. What are you guys doing?" "YOUR BOYFRIEND TRIED TO MAKE A FIRE OUT OF US!" Yusuke said. "HOW ABOUT AN ARE YOU OK!" He said, as he suddenly crossed his arms.  
"Ok ok ok relax guys. Nobody's home at my house, and tomorrow we leave for camp. How about you guys get your stuff and come to my house. You guys can stay there, and we'll walk to the school tomorrow." "Sounds good." Erin said, as Jin picked her up.  
"We'll be back in a few minutes!" Jin said, as suddenly, Yusuke picked me up as well.  
"What are you doing?" I said.  
"I'll be able to get us to your house faster. Just help me out here." He started running really fast. "I mean, I wouldn't know, I've only been at your house for an entire week. By the way, how did you convince your parents to let me stay?"  
  
::flashback::  
  
"He can't sleep up in your room." My mom said, looking at me.  
"Mom, trust me, you have nothing to worry about." "Oh, and why not?" What to say what to say... Oh... I got it. "I'm not sure if I should exactly say it, but... he's gay." "I don't believe it." "It's true! Him and that carrot topped boy are gay together." "YUSUKE AND KUWABARA?" My mom said, sounding surprised.  
"Sure..." I said, laughing. 'Oh if he finds out my mom believes that, I'm in trouble.' ::back to the story::  
  
"Oh, nothing. She just thought she'd be nice." I said, snickering. I looked up, and screached.  
"WHAT?" "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "WATCH OUT FOR THAT DOG!" I screamed, as a dog ran right in the middle of the sidewalk.  
"OH SHIT!" Yusuke screamed, as he jumped over it.  
"OH MY GOD YUSUKE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed, as I put my arms around his neck. Suddenly, he stopped.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said.  
"Uh huh, sure ya didn't." I reached to give him a hug, as he held me in his arms. I smiled, and I put my teeth against his shoulder and bit hard.  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed, clenching his shoulder.  
"For almost dropping me there!" I said. "Now can we hurry up?" He laughed, and picked me up again, as we started off to my house.  
  
Jin and Erin finally arrived at my house, as we all sat in my living room. Me and yusuke sat on the love seat, while Erin and Jin sat on the regular couch. We sat there watching "Blue Collar Comedy tour, the movie." Great stuff.  
We got to Bill Engvall, with my favorite part of the whole movie. We watched it as he started to talk. "I know my daughter's sixteen, and she's sitting in her room, on the computer, listening to music, and little boys are calling, oh my God. We had a kid call the house at two in the morning. Oh yeah, I lost it. First of all, I'm in La-La Land with Shania Twain up in the mountains somewhere. I hear a phone ring, and I'm like, 'Who's got a phone up in the mountains!' Finally I realized it was my phone, so I'm already ticked, and I go, 'Hello!' And this little boy goes, "Uh, is Emily there?" 'Dude! If you've got a brain in your skull, you will hang up this phone right now!' My wife goes, 'Bill! You gotta be nice!' No ma'am! Nice stops at midnight! She goes, 'what are you gonna do when these boys come over to our house?' Oh, I'll tell you what I'll do! I'll pull the young lad in close, so only he and I can hear the conversation. And I'll say, 'Look at me boy! Look at me! You see that little girl, over there? She's my only little girl, man. She's my life. So, if you have any thoughts, about hugging, or kissing, you remember these words: I've got no problem going back to prison!'" We all started cracking up. Then, another one of Bill's stories come on. "I was doing the laundry, when I see this little stringy thing. I pick it up, look at my wife and go 'hey baby... when you gonna wear these for me?' She looks at me and says 'I can't they're your daughters.' WHAT? NO NO NO NO!" We were all cracking up. We finally finished watching it, and I decided to go get changed in my room, so I walked up the stairs. I heard someone behind me, and turned around to see Yusuke.  
"Can I help you?" "I don't have a bed, can I sleep in yours?" he looked at me, laughing.  
I hit him on the arm, then he looked at me with a puppy face. "How can I possibly say no to a face like that?" I said. I turned around, giving him a look like 'ooo you know you wanna follow me.' I walked up the stairs, shaking my butt, and I turn around to see him staring at my ass. I smiled, and opened up my brother's door. "He's not gonna be home, there you go." He looked at me, and ran towards me, and kissed me passionately. We backed up into my door, forgetting it wasn't opened, and started laughing. My back was against the door, as he kissed me, hard, long, as I felt his tounge enter my mouth, as he finally opened the door.  
  
Erin and Jin sat downstairs, as they stared at each other, and started kissing. Erin stood up and got on the floor, as Jin followed, lying on top of her. They kissed, as she felt him unhook her bra, taking off her shirt gently. She untied the back where it held the straps of his top, as the two straps that were his only top fell down. As that happened, he unzipped her pants as she slid his off. They got close, and finally became one with each other, once again.  
Erin grunted out a little bit, as well as Jin. They smiled, as they felt the perspiration against each other.  
  
Finally, the sun rose. It was 7am, as I woke up, seeing me and Yusuke lying on the floor, me in his boxers and him in nothing. I studied him for a minute, seeing him completely naked. He laid there, eyes so peaceful. 'He looks so young... To think he's my age, it scares me. Slowly, his eyes opened. He saw me, topless, in his boxers. He laughed at me, as he grabbed me in his arms. "Good morning you." I said, as he kissed my cheek.  
"Hey sexy." He said, smirking. I smacked him on the shoulder, and slipped on some kind of a top. "Lets go wake Erin and Jin up, we gotta get to the school!" We walked downstairs, as we saw Erin and Jin, butt naked, lying on the rug in my living room... "Ew... they did it in my living room." I said. I grabbed water from the kitchen, and walked towards them. I poured it on them, as they woke up. Jin bounced up, and hit his head on the coffee table. "Opps! Sorry you two!" Jin rubbed his head, looking at the clock. "We gotta get to the school in half an hour. Lets all go get dressed and shower.  
  
After everyone finally got ready, Jin used his wind as we're all floating in the sky, our suit cases all trailing behind us. We got into light conversation, mostly ragging on each other for last night, but it's fun. I'm glad I met Jin and Yusuke. They're a lot of fun to be around and for one thing, I can see Erin is happier too.  
  
_**Authors Note: **hey! I'm not gonna be able to update any of my fics until I get back on saturday. I'm at band camp in... 5 minutes i'm leaving? yea that sounds right. For the people not in my marching band reading along, enjoy! R&R please it's very helpful and i wanna come back to many reviews so I can smile!_


	5. on the first day of band camp

**Chapter 5 Band camp, part 1!**

Sitting in front of the school... oh how much more fun can you get? THEY'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE! AHHH! I'm sitting there, my luggage next to me, in between Yusuke's legs as his arms are wrapped around me, as my head lay against his chest. I felt his chest go up and down as he took soft breaths. I looked up at him, as he was dazed off, staring at the sky. The sun has already risen, as the clouds were picking on each other through the sky. The sun shone, as I felt it's heat hit my body.  
You know, I guess it's not a completely bad thing the bus is late. I like this... just sitting here in Yusuke's arms.  
I wish I could stay like this forever.  
"What are you thinking about?" I said, as I broke his gaze.  
"Just thinking about how great this is."  
I smiled. "Yea... it is great, isn't it?" I felt him take a piece of my hair, twirling it through his finger.  
"I thought this would be so stupid... I thought I was going to feel stupid and be around a bunch of losers with no lives."  
"Losers, huh?" I said, in an aggravated tone.  
"Hey, I said that's what I thought."  
"What? You mean that just because we're in band that we're stereotyped as losers? So I'm a loser?"  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING! MY GOD! YOU'RE SO STUBBORN!"  
"Haha I know I am." I said, as I felt his grip loosen a bit. "What?"  
"Nothing." He said, shrugging it off.  
"Whatever." I said. I got up and started walking a little bit. Hopefully I'll run into someone to talk to. I found Kristine talking to matt, and I walked over to them.  
"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" the lanky boy said. I stared at him, grinning. I turned around, about to walk away, and then turned back around.  
"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I screamed.  
"Sorry! Can't help it!" he said. I laughed, and pushed him. Kristine was standing there laughing, as well.  
"Can I steal kristine for a second?" I asked, as he nodded. We walked away from him, as he stood there, waiting for her return. "WHAT'S THIS!?!" I said, excited.  
"He asked me out." She said, excitedly. "And naturally I said yes!"  
"Nice." I said, as we walked back to him. "You guys... keep talking." I said, smirking, as I put his hand in hers, as I turned around and walked away.  
I walked over to a big group of people, that had some of my closest friends in it. My best friend, colleen was there. She's a very thin girl with short hair which is a redish brownish color. Next to her is my good friend Genesis. With genesis was George and Mike Casey, along with chris monti and chris clinco. Clinco is a very tall kid... and when I say tall, I mean like 6'5". It's insane, and the kid isn't even done growing yet!  
"Hey jess!" Genesis said, walking over to me, giving me a hug. "How's everything with you and Yusuke?" I don't know how to say this... it is great... but what was that just about? Ah, it was nothing. I looked over at him, sitting alone, gazing at the sky again. "Hello, Jess? You there?" She said. I shook my head, getting back into reality.  
"Yea, I'm fine... we're fine! Everything is fine!" I said, with a corny smile and a weak laugh. Everyone kinda stared at me, they knew I was being sarcastic, but let it slide.  
"So colleen, how's Mr. Perfect danny?" She said, turning to colleen. They started talking, as I couldn't stop looking over at Yusuke. I felt an arm on my shoulder, as I turned around.  
"Everything alright?" Said the voice. I looked at george and shrugged a little bit.  
"Yea, it's just he's acting a little weird today... like he's afraid of something."  
"He's probably nervous about the week. It's going to be a long week, Jess. You know that, you've been here before."  
"Yea, I guess so." I smiled, and gave george a hug. "Thanks george."  
"Anytime. You owe me!" He said, as I walked towards Yusuke.  
He was still looking at the sky. I sat down in front of him. His legs were still spread apart, as I faced him, crouching. "So... what were you going to finish saying?" He looked at me, as he moved a piece of hair from my face.  
"I never thought I was going to find someone that brought out a side of me I never knew I had." He stopped for a second, as he started to stand up. "My whole life I've been on my own... yes, I do have my mother who is always drinking and never there for me, and my best friend Keiko, who I think has more than friend feelings for me, but I don't want that to happen. But Jess, when I'm with you, I'm able to talk, and I'm able to feel. For the first time in my life, I'm not betrayed, and I'm able to open up to you." He smiled at me. "I've never done anything like this in my life before, and I'm just glad I'm experiencing it with someone like you." I smiled, as my eyes had tears in them. He laughed at me. "Why are you crying?" he said to me, as he brushed a few tears away. I smirked, and he laughed harder.  
"Stop laughing at me! I've never had anyone like you before, so please pinch me before I think I'm dreaming."  
"I'll do worse!" He said, as he jumped on me and started tickling me.  
"STOP!" I said, laughing. He kept tickling me, and everyone would pass, laughing.  
Suddenly, a bus pulled up, as one followed it. I grabbed my bags, as Yusuke picked up his duffle bag, and headed for our bus.  
  
"Hey Jess, I need to tell you something." A girl with blonde hair said to me. It was kristen, my guard captain. She was sitting next to Erin, as Hiei and Jin sat behind them. I was sitting next to Yusuke, he sat by the window. I leaned in closer to them.  
"Yea?"  
"Well, you know that I've been feeling something for Hiei right?"  
"Yea..."  
"And you know how I've wanted to kiss him sooo badly right?"  
"Yea.... what are you getting at kristen! You have a boyfriend, remember?"  
"Yea..." She said. "Well, I kissed Hiei..."  
"WHAT!" I screamed. Suddenly the bus got silent, as everyone looked at me. I ducked myself down, as I saw Yusuke turn around.  
"THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE! TURN AROUND!" Yusuke screamed, as suddenly, everyone listened to him.  
"Thanks hon." I said, as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled, and turned back to the window. "Kristen, what are you going to do?"  
"Ha, you should hear what joe said!" Erin said, laughing.  
"Joe found out?" I said. "Oh, honey, are you ok?"  
"Why wouldn't I be? He's the one who told me to do it!"  
"What...tapatapadapadoopadooo.." I said, saying random syllables. I had no idea what to say... Her and Joe had been going out for a year and a half about.  
"Jess, relax. Joe told me to."  
"ohtakatakudabudabuda?" I said... more random syllables.  
"I told him that I liked Hiei... and he told me that he'd be happier if I was happy, as long as it only goes to kissing, nothing else." I stared at her... stared coldly... I was in shock. I couldn't believe it... sorry!  
"... hold on a tick." I said. I looked around me, and grabbed my water bottle. I started drinking... and drinking... and drinking.  
"JESS! TAKE A BREATH!" I kept drinking, bottle's half way done. I don't get it! What is wrong with them! "JESS! STOP!" She said, laughing.  
Bottle's almost done, one more sip... done.  
Yusuke looked over at me, as I put the bottle down, coughing. "You're crazy." He said, with a smirk on his face.  
I coughed a few more times, as I felt his hand on my back. I nodded, as I felt him wrap his arms around me. I relaxed back onto him, as I grabbed my sketchbook and started to draw a picture.  
First came a girl. A beautiful girl with flowing brown She was a human, with a beautiful dress which flowed to her knees, a v-neck dress that was blue. A light blue. She was me in my story. My element is rain, and I control the rain. It's a thing with me, kristen, & Erin. There are other people involved with it, but those 2 are most with it.  
I love the name I picked for her... Reiu.  
It's so beautiful.  
So graceful.  
"She's really pretty." Yusuke said, as he studied my drawing.  
"Yea, I should make it more realistic though." I said, as I went to take my eraser to erase her when Yusuke grabbed my hand and stopped me.  
"Why would you want to erase her? And what do you mean realistic?"  
I sighed. "Well, I'm making a story and she's the character that's supposed to represent me."  
He laughed. "Erase it... I don't think there's a picture that can match your beauty." He said, pecking me on the cheek. I looked at him. Usually, being me, I would resist a comment like that... but Yusuke was different. Yusuke didn't say anything like 'hot' or 'cute.' It's like, he picked his words a lot more carefully, incase he said something to offend me. I liked that... beauty. Not sexy... beauty. I don't think I've really ever heard a guy call me beautiful... except for a few of my guy friends. But when they say it, I feel awkward. This feels... amazing.  
"Actually, I think this picture is just perfect." I said. Then, I started to sketch a drawing of a man behind her. He had broad shoulders, and a very muscular body. He wore A light blue shirt with a pair of dark blue pants. It was a very loose shirt, but no sleeves. On his cheek, he had a tattoo of a rain cloud. "Wait... now it's perfect." I said, as he smiled.  
"Who's that?" He said, as I felt him hold a grip tighter on me.  
"You, silly. Hisame is your name in my story." I smiled, as I outlined my sketch darker.  
"And, what happens between Hisame and Reiu?"  
I smiled. "You'll have to wait until the end of the story to see that."  
  
We reached the campus, as we pulled in front of our dorm. We went to our rooms and unpacked our stuff. This year I was rooming with Kristine. We unpacked our stuff, as there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Genesis there. "Hey you two. Ready to go to the cafeteria yet?"  
"Almost!" I said, as I finished putting up some pictures. I brought a few... cough... hundred pictures with me. I need my shrine! I have like my frank sinatra, ewan mcgregor, everything I like, along with pictures of my friends. On my desk I had three important pictures. The first was a picture of my wacky California family. Oh how I miss them. I want to see them sometime soon. I feel so at home whenever I'm with them, it's like natural to me.  
Then there was a picture of me and my grandpa. That's a very important picture to me. This was a picture of me and him on the last memorial day he experienced, me with my sax and him with his veteran jacket. I was in 8th grade when he died, he died on thanksgiving. He was the one person in New York I really connected with. My family never understood me, except him. When I lost him, it was tragic for me.  
The last picture is me with a group of my friends. It was Erin, Kristen, me, Dana, Steph, and Lisa. It was the girls I went to Junior prom with. That was a fun night. Dana... man I miss Dana, I wish she didn't graduate last year. "I wish that Dana could visit us here." I said, as I picked up the picture. "I miss her. It's so different in guard without her here."  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that!" A voice said from the doorway. I turned around, and saw Dana.  
"DANA!!!" I screamed, as I jumped on her and gave her a huge hug. "DANA! YOU'RE HERE!" I said. Then I calmed down. "Why?" I said, as she laughed.  
"Wyman said that he could use some help around, so I'm going to be a band parent in training!" She smiled, as we all walked out the door. We met up with Kristen, Erin, & Laura. Laura is a funny person. She's the only female trumpet player in the band this year. We all met outside, and walked to the field for our first block.  
  
"My first block of my last band camp is done!" Kristen said, on the verge of tears. Erin and Kristen hugged each other. "I can't believe we're seniors!"  
"Yea, and I can't believe you're all ditching me next year!" I said to them, as they all laughed at me. We all walked down to the cafeteria, and we had to wait for the doors to open. We were standing in line, waiting for them to open the doors.  
There were a bunch of people from my school there too, like Colleen, Marianna, Jackie, Genesis, Mike Casey, George, Matt, Mark, and then all the yu yu hakusho gang was down there.  
"Jess, you ok?" Kristen said to me.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I have a great boyfriend..." I said, as I looked over at Yusuke. He was standing next to Kuwabara, staring at the sky, as they talked to each other. "Who am I trying to kid... I think he's going to break up with me." I said, about to cry.  
"Why would you think that?" Kristen said.  
"He's acting... distant..." I said. "And the last time a guy started getting distant from me, he broke up with me."  
"Jess... Yusuke isn't like those bastards you dated... especially not like the last one you dated." Kristen said. "Yes, I mean the last one was great until the end, but he broke your heart none the less. Yusuke wouldn't do that. Yusuke would at least have a reason. He doesn't seem the type to just break up with you." I smiled, and looked at him again. I saw him turn in my direction, and I smiled. He smiled back, and waved. I giggled, and turned back to kristen.  
"You're right. He's amazing. Nothing bad is going to happen." I smiled, as I held my sketchbook up to my chest. "This line is never going to stop. I'm going to sit down and wait. Save my spot online?" I asked, as she nodded her head. I turned around, as I bumped into someone, my sketchbook falling to the ground.  
"I'm sorry!" I said, as I bent down to pick up my sketchbook.  
"Yea, whatever." He said, as he bent down to pick up my sketchbook as well, as I felt his hand touch mine. I looked up, as I saw a pair of piercing golden eyes looking at me. We locked contact for a second, as I studied him. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt, with a pair of baggy red shorts. They looked like they had been ripped, made from baggy pants into shorts, as the shirt looked like the sleeves had been ripped off. He had a chain around his neck, that had black beads with a white pointed bead every 10 beads or so. We both blushed a little bit, as he picked up my sketchbook. We both stood up, as I noticed he had a very lean upper body, and long silver hair that was put back in a pony tail holder. He had... were those dog ears on the top of his head? They're so cute!  
"Sorry, about that." I said, as I smiled. He handed me my sketchbook.  
"Don't mention it." he said, as he smirked softly. I walked away, and turned back around, to see him still looking at me. I sat down on a table, and started sketching a picture. It was going to be the figure for kristen in my story, and her name was Aori. It meant gust of wind, which is her power. She has a flowing dress, that reaches down to the floor, with long, flowing blonde hair. Her dress was white, with a purple accent to it, with a hole in the middle of it, which revealed her belly. She had clouds on her feet, as her orbs in her hand looked as if they were clouds.  
Finally, the doors opened, as I walked into the cafeteria with my friends, as they all grabbed a big booth. We all got our food, and sat down together. The Yu Yu Hakusho gang went to go sit alone. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" I said. They all turned around and looked at us. "There's more than enough room here for you guys!" I said, as they all walked over to sit with us, except for Hiei. Hiei walked away and sat by himself.  
We're all sitting together, talking, eating, having a great time.  
"Hey Jess..." Erin said, who was sitting on Jin's lap right now.  
"Yea?" I said "Where'd kristen go?" She asked me.  
"Hm... I'm not sure." I said, as I looked to where Hiei was sitting alone. Wait a sec! Hiei's not there anymore. "Oh that bad girl." I said to myself.  
"What?" Erin asked.  
"Hiei ain't here anymore... either is kristen." I whispered in her ear.  
"Oh..." Erin said. "That bad girl."


	6. dreams & nightmares

Chapter 6  
Band Camp, part 2!

"JESS! WAKE UP!" said a band parent, as I opened my eyes. I looked at my clock.  
6am... on the dot...  
Damn... I'd be sleeping if I were home... or if Yusuke was there... doing something else...  
BUT that's besides the point. I rolled over and saw kristine up already, dressed, and ready to go. "Come on Jess! First day of band camp!"  
I looked at her, suspiciously. "Something happened with matt... didn't it. Or else you had way to much sugar last night." She looked at me, completely blushing. "I KNEW IT! You're never this hyper... I mean... we did have a lot of sugar last night, but I KNEW IT!"  
She laughed as she sat down on the bed next to me. "Oh my god Jess... I really really like him, and I'm so happy that we're together. He's amazing!"  
I smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you." I smiled, as I grabbed a pair of clothes. First I took a white spaghetti strapped shirt, as I grabbed a pair of blue pants as well. I walked into the bathroom, into a stall, and got changed. After I went over to a sink as I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face. Kristen walked in, and stood at the sink next to me, as she smiled at me.  
"Ready for your first day of your last band camp?" I said to her, excitedly.  
"NO! It's not my last year! I will come back and haunt you!" She said, as I laughed at her. "But yes, I am very excited."  
We marched down to the field, and went into basics our basics block. All of a sudden, Mike Cerro, Adam, and Frank Regan got up and went to the front. "We'll be stretching you guys out today!" Frank screamed, as they walked up there. "Now, we're going to stretch, and not any of those sissy guard stretches that we did at the last few rehursals." Kristen & Tiff glared at them, as you saw a sweat drop on the back of the three guy's heads. "Not that we didn't enjoy stretching out stuff we didn't have to... or doing arm circles. But now to stretch us out right!" Frank went through stretches, as he had us say what we were doing right before we did them. He was pumping everyone up, because we all were getting excited. Well, pumping everyone up except for Hiei.  
"Hiei, I can't hear you!" Frank screamed from the front, as everyone turned around to look at him.  
"I will not join in your ridiculous games." Hiei said, grunting.  
"Oh, come on Hiei, you know you want to."  
"As much as these pointless activities would be so thrilling, I'll pass." He smirked. "Don't make me release the dragon of the darkness flame again."  
"What? I'm not afraid of it!"  
"Hn." Hiei said, as he raised his arm up, showing his bandaged arm. "Let's see how afraid you are when it comes raging at you." He went to grab the end of the bandage to release it, when suddenly a hand grabbed Hiei.  
"Now Hiei, listen to them. It may not be me stretching us, but they are doing ok." Kristen said, as she placed Hiei's hand down at his side. Everyone looked at her, as they all went 'OHHHHHHHHH'  
"Don't make me hurt you all, because I can VERY easily." Hiei said, as everyone shut up and turned to the front.  
"Now, down to the ground!" Frank said. Everyone looked at him, as they didn't move.  
"The grass is wet though." Kevin McKian said.  
"Aw, you going to start crying! Sit on the ground!" He said, as he sat down. Everyone started complaining, but I didn't mind that much. "It's just dew!" he said, as the band eventually got down. We did some more stretches, and then we stood up.  
"Now, since you guys have been good, we're going to teach you a dance." Adam said. Frank, Adam, and Cerro got in a line. "Follow us and repeat us." They got up, and hopped twice to the left, then twice to the right, then once to each side then jumped forward twice. I stood there, wondering what the point of this was. I looked up ahead of the hill, to where the pit was set up. I saw Yusuke sitting there by himself, as the rest of the group was conversing or practicing. 'I really have to make him more social.' I said to myself, as I started doing the dance.

After some basics, we jumped right into drill. We're doing a Disney Millenium theme this year. We have 4 songs, Chaos is the opener, then We go on, which is the ballad, then Life, and the finale is Adventure. We were doing chaos, and I have a nice big toss in the beginning which is totally freaking me out lately.  
"Ok band, lets get into drill! Since before camp, we sucessfully learned up to 18B..." Bill started, as he got interupted with everyone screaming. "Yea yea yea... let's set up opening set and run from opening set to page 4. We'll chunk through what we know, and then get to the new work. Rifles, just put your drill books on the front sideline so you can grab them when we're ready. Everyone understand?"  
"YES BILL!" We all screamed, as we set up the opening set. I sit on the 50, on the front sideline. I make my entrance at page 4, which is where I have my big toss. The doctor beat turned on, as everyone got set. The right side of band moved little by little, 52 counts forward. Then Mike Cerro moves by himself, as kristen accompanies him with a rifle solo. Then the left side of the field moves for 16 counts, and after, there's a saxophone duet between Allison & Rob as they move. Then the middle of the field moves for 8 counts, as George & Michael Casey have a tuba duet have a 14 count duet as they move and switch spots across the 50. Then the entire band moves for 10 counts, as I run out, and tip on count 10 and do my toss. I throw it up, and catch it, a little shakey, and look up as I catch it. We check and adjust, as we move on, slowly but steadily getting through the first 20 pages or show, including sub sets.  
We get into new drill, as the guard is all together on flag now. We're all standing in the back. The sun is beating on our backs, everyone is starting to sweat as the sun was making it's way out from behind the trees.  
We're standing behind the drumline, as suddenly, they walk off the field. Me and Kristen look at each other, wondering what was going on. They put their drums down, as they took off their shirts. Kristen's jaw drops, as she stares at Hiei. They're standing ahead of us in the drill, as I see kristen staring at him, maybe a bit of drool coming out of her wide-opened mouth. I turned to Caitlin, who was doing the same exact thing, except looking at someone else. I turned to the other side of me, as I saw almost every guardie looking at someone in the drum line. I turned back to kristen, and I smirked.  
"Hey captain, I thought we were supposed to be looking at the drum major." I said, as she looked at me, laughing.  
"Oh come on Jess, you can't say that's incredible view." She says, quietly so that nobody can hear her besides the guardies.  
"I've seen better." I see her stick her fingers out, as she'd pinch them together. "Hehe" she said quietly.  
"Oh god." I said, as I think of Yusuke's perfect body... his six pack, his eyes, his body... ohhhhhh I could go crazy just thinking about it. "It's not bad, but hey, as I said, I've seen the best." I smiled, as I looked up to where the pit was practicing. I couldn't see him, since I was too far away now. Oh, I wanted him so bad right then. All of a sudden, I hear someone scream, 'Quit knocking at me, you old hag.' A sweat drop appeared on the back of my head, as I looked up, thinking 'yup... there's yusuke.'  
I hear a 'Come on Caruso, do it,' but pay no attention. I'm too busy reliving the day before band camp.  
His smell intoxicates me... everything about him.  
Suddenly, my day dream is interrupted as I hear the whole band go "Ewwwwww." as I look ahead, and see my band teacher, Mr. Caruso, shirtless.  
"There you go, Caruso. Now you're one of us." Frank says, as he hit's Caruso on the back. Caruso had probably one of the worst farmers tan I've ever seen. Then I looked up to the podium, as I see Mr. Wyman in a tank top. Never mind... Wyman is definitely the worst with farmers tans.  
"I think I just went blind." I hear one of the guardies say, as I laughed histerically. Man, I wish that Caruso would put his shirt on...  
  
We walked off the field, as I caught up with Allison and Erin. They were talking about that rehursal block. "Hey Jess." They said. I looked at them, as they were both grinning so widely.  
"What are you two smirking about?" I said, as I looked at them suspiciously.  
"If only caruso would have put his shirt back on... and bill took his shirt off... then that block would have been the most amazing thing I've seen." Erin said.  
"Yea... Bill..." Allison said, sighing.  
"I'm so glad I got out of your section when I did." I said, as I patted them on the shoulders, as they were staring into space.  
"Yes... lucky... you get to see bill without his shirt on during the afternoon block all week." Allison said to me, as erin nodded her head.  
"What can I say, I guess being a traitor has it's advantages." I said, as I walked away. They laughed, as I went up to the dorms.

I got up there, as I grabbed my sketchbook, and walked out of the dorms. I was kinda tired, and getting frustrated. Yes, I was catching the toss right, but my hand was too far up, and I still need to get another full rotation on it. A quad isn't what they want from me, they want a 5, and I would give it to them. Not sure when, but I will get it.  
I walked into the cafateria, as I grab a seat for myself. I didn't feel like talking to everyone, so I sat by myself. I put my sketchbook down as I went to get some food. I grabbed some juice, as well as 2 slices of pizza. I grabbed a few tomato's from the salad bar, and went back to my seat. I looked, as there was someone sitting there. My sketchbook was in his hand, as he turned the pages, looking at each image clearly.  
"May I help you?" I said, as he put the book down, and I saw who it was.  
"Hi." the boy said. I saw those beautiful golden eyes, and that long white hair. This time, he was wearing a very baggy white shirt with a pair of black shorts. "Is this the picture you were drawing yesterday?" I nodded, as he looked at it. "You're really good, better than I am at least."  
I smiled, as I sat down across from him. He looked at me, and closed the book. "How long have you been drawing?" He asked me.  
"About 2 weeks." I said.  
He laughed. "Wow, that's really good for a beginner."  
"How long have you been drawing?"  
"Hm... I'd say for a good 3 years." He said, as he smiled.  
"Cool. What school are you from?"  
"I don't live in the town, I was forced to join. I don't know what happened, but my friend Kagome had me join with her, as well as a bunch of our friends, but we're marching with Ramapo."  
"Oh... so you're in our dorm." I said.  
"I am?"  
"Yea. I'm from Hicksville." I said, as he smiled.  
"So, I'm gonna go eat. I guess I'll see you, around." he said, as I smiled, and said nothing. He walked away, as he turned around, his white hair flowing down his back, as he sat down at a table near by with a young man with dark black hair, and a purple glove on one of his arms. A young girl with long black hair wearing a green shirt and white shorts, and another girl who had dark brown hair wearing green shorts and a pink shirt. I didn't pay much attention to them, until I saw one of the people there with hair hanging from the bottom of his shorts... now that caught my attention. He had dark hair, and had a brown bandana on his head, as he wore a gray shirt and brown shorts, which had hair falling from one of the short's legs... oh well... I wonder why...  
"WHO WAS HE?" I heard a voice say, as I felt a slam against the table. I saw Yusuke standing infront of me, with his fist on the table, looking me straight in the eye. I saw the young boy's whole table turn around and look at us, as he smiled at me. Yusuke turned around, seeing me look at the boy. BAD mistake. "HEY, YOU, THE FREAK WITH THE LONG WHITE HAIR. HOW OLD ARE YOU THAT YOUR HAIR ALREADY CHANGED COLOR."  
"For your information, you baka, this is my natural hair color." The boy said, as he stood up, walking to the table. The young man with the dark brown hair followed close behind. The two young men stood behind me, as Yusuke faced me.  
"If you have any brain in your skull a/n- haha blue collar comedy tour , you'll keep away from my girlfriend, you understand?"  
"Well, I see someone must be having problems in the relationship if you can't trust the young lady." said the boy with the dark hair. He bent down a little bit. "You have to be more gentle, instead of yelling and violence. More gentle like this." he said. I didn't get what he was...  
Suddenly, I felt something rubbing my butt. I jumped up, as I saw the young man blushing, with his hand by my seat.  
"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Yusuke and the boy with the white hair said. The looked at each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" They said in unison. "SHE'S MINE!"  
"Hey muttface, why don't you two settle this the way me and you settled our differences between my Kagome." I heard a voice said, as I turned around, seeing the boy with the hair hanging out from his pantleg walking towards us.  
The white haired boy turned around, and muttered something, but I didn't hear it. I ignored it, as I looked at Yusuke. He looked hurt. I felt hurt. I didn't do anything, I just had a conversation with someone new. It's not like I cheated on him or anything, I just talked art with someone.  
"Look, you're in the same dorm as us, so how about we settle it like this. At 9 tonight, meet me out back by the field on the hill. We'll settle this the only way I know how to." The white haired boy put up his fist, as he glared at Yusuke.  
"Good, I haven't faught anyone in a while, I could use a good refreshment with practice like you." Yusuke said, cocky-like.  
"Fine, see you then." He said, as he turned around, as the two men followed behind him.  
"You just had to start a fight, didn't you." I said, as I took my tray and my sketchbook, and walked away, putting my barely touched food in the garbage, and walking out of the cafeteria.

A/n haha every girl in the marching band's dream came true that day, as well as their nightmare. lmao. those were great times. well, all that stuff is true.. that happened, except kristen wasn't doing that to hiei... and obviously hiei didn't threaten frank with dragon of the darkness flame either. lol.  
I hope you guys like the chapter!


End file.
